Revamped Dusk 'Til Dawn
by piper-tolkien
Summary: After killing Voldemort in the Riddle Cemetery in Harry's fourth year, Harry leaves with his aunt and his loyal and only friends that are left and head to Forks, Washington to live in peace. Knowing Harry, his life is never easy. THIS STORY WILL HAVE A SMART HARRY AND EVIL Ron and Manipulative/ Evil Dumbledore Jasper/Harry pairing.
1. Preface

SUMMARY: MAJOR AU STORY. After killing Voldemort in the Riddle Cemetery in Harry's fourth year, Harry leaves with his aunt and his loyal and only friends that are left and head to Forks, Washington to live in peace. Knowing Harry, his life is never easy. THIS STORY WILL HAVE A SMART HARRY AND EVIL Ron and Manipulative/ Evil Dumbledore.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Harry Potter belongs J.K. Rowling and the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I only own the plot.

A/N: Okay for all those who recognize this story, yes, I am rewriting it. Ron and Dumbledore are still evil. But there will be no mentioning of rape in this story, also I couldn't make Hermione evil considering that she is one of my favorite characters.

WARNINGS: THERE WILL BE NO VERNAN OR DUDLEY DURSLEY IN THIS STORY. PETUNIA IS ALSO A MUGGLE BORN WITCH WHO WAS IN GRIFFINDOR WITH HER SISTER AND ISN'T MARRIED OR HAS ANY CHILDREN BESIDES HER NEPHEW WHOM SHE ADORES…..HARRY POTTER. THERE ALSO WILL BE SLASH IN THIS STORY. THERE IS NO HOROCRUXS IN THIS STORY. MINISTER FUDGE WAS FIRED IN HARRY'S THIRD YEAR AND KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT TOOK HIS PLACE AND THERE IS NO UMBRIDGE IN THIS STORY.

Preface

Most people don't give much thought on how they are going to die. I, Harry Potter, on the other hand have given it much thought. Fight after fight with Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters ever since my first year of Hogwarts, I started to wonder when and how I was going to die. I just knew that if I was going to die young and that I didn't want to die at Voldemort's hands.

When my aunt Petunia told me that I have a prophecy hanging over my head about life and death, I begin to wonder if it is going to be my last day today. Yes, I have thought about dying a lot. After killing Voldemort in the Riddle Cemetery I no longer had the prophecy hanging over my head.

After leaving England with my best friends and my aunt Petunia, I never gave much thought on how I would die, even though I'd have enough reason in the last few months. Fighting shape shifters and vampires, yes, I did have enough reason.

Falling in love with a vampire was not something that I expected, but I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Forever.

I knew that if I had never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death right now, again. But terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable when it comes to an end.

As the predator approached its prey, like a lion ready to attack a gazelle, there was no point in trying to fight. But I knew that I had to try. Picking up my trusty and newly made staff, made out of Cherry wood and one Unicorn hair, in my right hand. I stood up spitting blood from my mouth.

If I was being honest with myself, I knew that this was a fight that I was willing to loose for the sake of my love and my family.

Pulling the Godric Gryffindor sword out of its case I charged my through the forest at the vampires that threatened to destroy my family.


	2. 1: The Meeting and the Truth part 1

Chapter 1: The Meeting and the Truth

Part 1

A/N: Thank you all for those who reviewed, and added me and or this story to their favorites and or alerts. I am dedicating this story to both DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan and little-bast! PLEASE GIVE THEM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE! Debs I love your stories and I thank you for the courage and idea that I got from the last story that I was reading. Little-bast I have you to thank for this chapter and most upcoming chapters, and the ideas that you gave me along with some questions that you had asked. All acknowledgements will be at the end of each chapter saying who I got the ideas from and what ideas were mine.

-'other peoples thoughts'

Draco and I have been friends since the summer of our fourth year after I learned that Draco tried to warn Dumbledore that the Tri-Wizard Champion Cup was a Portkey. Dumbledore did nothing to help me, or Draco to escape the wrath of Malfoy's father. Draco spent most of his summer in the basement cells until his mother finally stood up to her husband and ended up spending the summer with my Aunt Petunia and me. Ginny and Hermione had come to spend the last two weeks with us during my summer of my fourth year also, after telling her parents that she would never marry me and that she was bisexual and preferred girls instead. Thankfully Hermione stood by Ginny which caused a major fight between Ron and Hermione and their break-up. Luna and Neville came over to stay a week before our fifth year started. Neville's grandmother had died of a heart attack and Luna was there because of Neville since they were together as a couple.

At the end of my fifth year, after the tragedy that had happened at the Ministry of Magic, Ron cornered me in an empty class room near the Astronomy Tower and blamed me for what happened to himself and his ex-girlfriend and my best friend Hermione Granger, whom both were almost killed at one point or another during out time there. He said that I would pay for my stupidity and my so called 'hero complex' and for everything that had happened to him since he had become friends with me, so I did. He raped me and beat me near death he also made me take a Wizards Oath and swear I would never tell a soul of what happened that night. As Ron walked away from my still form the last thing I heard was, "Screw Dumbledore and his plans, I will no longer put myself into danger just so I could get payed." The ones to find me were Draco and Neville, I made them swear not to tell anyone what had occurred until I was ready to tell someone. Which at that point I didn't think would ever happen.

Then I had finally found a loophole in the Wizard's Oath at the very end of the summer of my fifth year. If I don't literally tell anyone what had happened, just maybe I could get out of this Wizards Oath by letting the Ministry take my memories so when September 2nd came around I immediately found Poppy Pomfrey in the empty infirmary very early that morning.

"Can you take my memories of my rape and torture to Ministry of Magic and also the memory of which I had with Voldemort and how I killed him? How I was attacked by Dementors in the beginning of the summer of my fifth year and I'd like to know who and why they sent them after me. Also my memories of how many times Snape came to my rescue every time in each year to save me from Voldemort? That he was a spy for The Order and it was Dumbledore that told him that he had to get the Dark Mark to ensure that he would be safe from Voldemort and would be able to bring information back to him."

"How do you know that Dumbledore was the one that asked Snape to get the Dark Mark?"

"I found out when he took me in along with Hermione, Draco, Luna, Neville and Ginny by giving us a place to stay in his own housing courters."

"Oh, well then I will have the Minister of Magic sent over right away and in the mean time I want you to eat and rest up. I will come up with something to tell Dumbledore, and have Professor Snape up here immediately to tell me how we can get you out of this Wizards Oath."

"Can you also send for, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Ginny and Luna? I don't know what I'd do without them…"

"Of course dear," Poppy smiled and then sent for my friends and Severus who had become a father figure to me ever since I figured out that he had helped me through all these years.

When Severus had arrived I felt relieved. If anyone knew how to get out of a magic oath it would be him. I was immediately out of bed and hugging him for all that I was worth, "I am sorry Severus! I am so sorry that I couldn't find a way out of it until now."

There were tears streaming down my face as he hugged me back tightly, "This isn't your fault and I am sorry too that I didn't think of it either." He whispered.

We pulled apart after Hermione, Draco, Neville, Luna and Ginny came through the Floo and I hugged them all in a group hug. We walked back over to where Severus was and it dawned on me I didn't know what he meant by 'not thinking of it either'. Were my memories not enough or was there something that could break the Wizards Oath?

"Severus what do you mean you didn't think of it either? Did you find a way to get out of this Oath?"

"Yes," He said with a small sad smile.

"Well what is it?" I asked.

"It's a spell and it is illegal to use unless you are an Auror. I have already asked for an Auror to be here to take off the spell, along with Madam Bones and the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. I also brought along my own memories so I can also clear my name."

"Thank you Severus." I whispered.

**********************ONE HOUR LATER**********************************

Once everyone that was needed was there, Poppy warded the Infirmary doors along with an Auror and member of the Order of Phoenix, Nymphadora Tonks, who added her own wards to it also so that not even Dumbledore could get past them, along with both of their silencing spells.

"Harry!" Aunt Petunia was at my side in an instant once she had spotted me when she had come Poppy's own personal Floo in her office, and hugged me gently. "Poppy told me about everything, my brave, most precious nephew, why didn't you tell me your plan?"

"Because I was afraid that my memories weren't enough, but obviously I was wrong, I didn't want to get your hopes up along with my own." I whispered into her thin shoulder.

Turning away from me she looked around the room for the first time and spotted Severus. She got up and walked up slowly to Severus who was talking to Draco, his godson. "Severus, I just wanted to say thank you for protecting Harry and his friends in ways that I could not while they were here. I will help you in any way to keep you out of Azkaban." She said resting her hand on his upper arm.

"Thank you, Petunia; I will need all the help I can get. Plus I was only looking out for the children's best interests and Harry is like a son to me. They all are like my children to me." Severus said with a small smile.

So, I thought, my aunt and Severus know each other, and from her last statement she knows that Severus is a good man. Hopefully when we all get out of this, Severus and my aunt will get together and I will have the family I always wanted. All I want is for my aunt and Severus to be happy; they deserve a happy ending after all of this.

After that last thought I was pulled out of my musings to find Poppy, Kingsley, Tonks and Madam Bones standing around my bed looking as if they were waiting for something. What surprised me is that I didn't even notice them coming to stand beside my bed. "I'm so sorry I was thinking." I admitted.

They just smiled sadly and Tonks proceeded again. "Harry we have seen your memories, all of them. Since you were acting in self-defense we will not arrest you for casting the killing curse on Voldemort. As for the memory of what happened in the graveyard and what Voldemort told you, and for your rape and torture, Ronald Weasley is being arrested as we speak and will be going to trial as soon as we get all the information. We will be making sure to use Veritaserum and you and Madam Bones will be asking the questions. As for Albus Dumbledore, he too is being arrested as we speak. From both Severus and your memories he will also be going to trial under the Veritaserum. You will get justice, I promise. Now how would you like to get out of the Wizards Oath that Ron forced on to you?"

"Thank you so much, and I would be grateful if you took the Wizards Oath off please? I would also like to have my lawyer with me if that is okay? He is a Goblin and his name is Bittknock." I answered grateful and pleading.

Tonks just smiled and nodded in answer to his question. 'There is one more thing I can do for Harry if I do it just right' she thought. As she started to wave her wand in intricate and complicated maneuvers she pointed it at herself at first then me as she said in a high, authoritative voice, "Deleo omnes maledictiones si iuramentum hoc et ego Nymphadora Tonks a Harry Potter". Then there was immediate silence.

As she finished the spell meant to take off the oath I felt my mind opening up, my thoughts were my own and I could no longer hear Ron's voices in my head. Also my forehead felt different and I lifted up my left hand to where my scar was only it wasn't there anymore. I was shocked to say the least, what else she had put into that spell, I wonder?

"Oh my Merlin, it worked!" Tonks exclaimed.

"What happened to my scar?" I asked quietly.

"She cast a very powerful and intricate reversal spell that took off the killing curse that was placed upon you along with the Wizarding Oath that was forced onto you." Severus answered, looking between me and Tonks in awe.

A big grin crossed my features as I jumped off the bed and hugged Tonks.

WORDS: 1956

A/N: The reversal spell I used I made up myself using the translator from Google and the spell was in Latin of course. In English it says "I Nymphadora Tonks hereby erase any and all curses and oaths from Harry Potter". Anyways what do you guys think? Who else will be arrested and put to trial? Who do you want to see go to jail? Who else in Ginny's family will know about her being disowned and who will be in for the shock of their lives? R&R please

piper-tolkien


	3. 2: The Meeting and the Truth part 2

A/N: I would like to thank little-bast for so many ideas that will be in this chapter! You are the best! Thank you for the reviews I will try my best to put things in here that you guys suggested and all acknowledgements will be made in another A/N at the end of the chapter.

A/N2: This chapter will be in Severus' POV. Hopefully this chapter will be considerably longer than the last one.

A/N3: Never mind what I said in the second chapter. This chapter will be in three parts.

"Talking"

'People speaking in the memories'

Chapter 2: The Meeting and the Truth

Part 2

Tonks turned to me and I knew what was next, or in this case who was next, and it was me. "Severus I believe that Poppy informed us that you have memories that you would like us to look at?"

"Yes I do Tonks, from the time that I was demanded to join the Death Eaters and become a spy until now."

"Okay Severus you know what to do, and I will ask that you join us through the journey of your memories."

"As you wish," I pointed my wand to my head and took out all of the memories that I would need to be free of Dumbledore at last. Once they were in the Pensieve I immediately dipped my head in to my memories along with Tonks, Madam Bones and Kingsley.

****************************IN THE PENSIEVE*************************************

August 31st 1980

As I looked at my younger self I could remember exactly what I was thinking at the time and why I was sitting in that chair at that exact moment in front of the fire place. I looked around and saw Tonks, Bones and Kingsley standing around me.

"What are you doing in Hogwarts? I thought you joined Voldemort right after you got out of school?" Kingsley immediately asked.

"I had taken on an apprenticeship from our dear old Professor Slughorn. I finished it in two years and he was quite happy for me to take his place, and so was Dumbledore for some reason."

"Can you tell me what you were thinking at this exact moment in time?" Tonks asked curiously.

"Of course, I had just learned that James and Lily Potter had given birth to a son that day, on July 31st 1980. I was upset that I had to learn it from the grapevine and not from Lily's twin sister Petunia. I knew that I had messed up my shot with both women and at that point I was wallowing in self-pity, for I had overheard the Prophecy about James and Lily's son not three months earlier."

"Why didn't you go to James and Lily immediately, or just Lily and Petunia to tell them what you had overheard?"

I sighed knowing they weren't going to like this but it had to be done. "Simply because Sybill Trelawney was over at Hog's Head Inn with Petunia Evans when she gave the Prophecy, I happened to be walking by when I heard the entire Prophecy."

All the sudden a head showed up in the fire place and it was none other than Headmaster Dumbledore. 'Ah, there you are my boy. I would like to request you immediate presence in my office if you don't mind.'

'Of course Headmaster, I will be there in just a second.' The younger Severus replied. I on the other hand was holding back stinging tears of rage.

The younger Severus grabbed hold of some Floo powder and stepped into the empty fire place and yelled while throwing down the powder, 'Headmaster Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts!'

*********************************SCENE CHANGE***************************************

'So let's get down to business here. I want you to take a Wizard's Oath for me.'

'For what Headmaster?'

'To prove your loyalty to me and the Order of Phoenix, of course, we can't have anyone going to Voldemort and becoming one of his followers now? ' Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses.

The younger Severus was weary but agreed with the Headmaster none the less. Once they stood up and had their left arms entwined, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore took out his wand and proceeded with the first question, 'Will you pledge your life to the Order of Phoenix?'

'Yes,'

'Will you pledge your life to me and do everything I command of you without question?'

'Yes,' He said with a little hesitation.

'Then as I say so shall come to pass!' Albus said in a loud voice, as the younger Severus and Dumbledore's magic entwined and then entered into Albus Dumbledore. 'So my first command for you is, for you to become a spy for the Order of Phoenix by becoming a Death Eater.'

'Albus, how can you ask such a thing? You just pointed out yourself that you didn't want anyone becoming a Death Eater and now this? Why?'

'I know all about your past Severus Snape. After losing both whom you love while in school you immersed yourself into the dark arts, who better than yourself to be a spy for the Order?'

'Well since I basically have no choice I will do as you wish.'

************************************SCENE CHANGE************************************

October 31st 1981

'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WHAT HAVE YOU GOTTEN ME INTO?' The younger Severus screeched.

Albus' eyes flashed with anger for being spoken to that way. 'I have no idea what you are talking about Severus. Calm yourself this instant and explain.'

'You know damn good and well what you did. Commanded to become a spy for the fucking Light and become a fucking DEATH EATER! Now the Dark Lord has given me a task, to cast the Cruciatus curse on the Longbottoms until they give up the location of their son. WELL FUCK THAT!'

'SEVERUS! You will do this for both the sake of the Order and for me! That is a COMMAND and you will do as I say.'

'NO!' As soon as the words were out of his mouth it was like someone casted a Cruciatus Curse that coursed through his entire being.

'You must remember that you pledged your life to my every command and that what I say shall come to pass, Severus, so don't forget your place.' Albus' eyes were now cold and hard. 'You will do this or face your death.'

'As you wish Headmaster,' Severus said through gritted teeth. Then just like that his pain went away and he knew he made the worst mistake of his life.

"I think we have seen enough." Tonks stated in a disgusted voice as she pulled her head out of the Pensieve along with everyone else.

Once back in the Infirmary Tonks started firing off commands and questions. "Kingsley, go to the headmasters office and arrest him. If he knew about the Longbottoms then there must be other stuff that the old man is hiding."

"Severus do you know how Neville Longbottom survived and where he was after driving his parents insane?"

"Yes, after Bellatrix left I found him in his crib under a powerful cloaking spell and grabbed him up to take him to his grandmother so that he may live, then I set the house on fire to cover my tracks."

"Did you or did you not know that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper to the Potter's hide away?"

"Peter was never the Secret Keeper… Albus Dumbledore was." Petunia said stepping in.

A/N: HAHAHAHA another cliffhanger…kind of. Well in the next chapter we will have Petunia's memories reveled. What would you guys like to see in Petunia's memories? Sorry little-bast but I changed it just a little bit on this chapter with the idea. I know that we had agreed on Dumbledore being responsible for the Longbottoms but as I was writing this I came up with the idea that came from the books about Albus and Severus doing a Wizards Oath so I changed the Oath up a bit and no Severus is responsible for the Longbottoms. So readers the question is do you think that Severus Snape should go to jail? And if so, for how long? Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. 4: The Meeting and the Truth part 3

Chapter 4: The Meeting and the Truth

Part 3

A/N: Thank you all for voting for Severus to not go to Jail. I wasn't going to do it anyways, because Severus has been through too much in this story to last him a life time. Thank you to all those who reviewed, added me or the story to their favorites and alerts. You guys are amazing!

A/N2: This part will be in Harry's POV.

-"Talking"

-'People in memories talking'

**Last time on From Dusk 'Til Dawn….**

"_Peter was never the Secret Keeper…Albus Dumbledore was." Petunia said stepping in._

"WHAT!" Tonks, Severus and I screeched in unison.

"I am telling the truth. Severus please give me the Veritaserum and I'll prove it with that and my memory."

Severus sighed and nodded to Poppy who soon was gone and back in a flash with a vial of Veritaserum.

My aunt Petunia sat down in the chair that Severus had vacated and opened her mouth as three drops of the potion was administered.

Tonks immediately stepped into action, "What is your name?"

"Petunia Evans,"

"How do you know exactly that Albus Dumbledore was the Secret Keeper for the Potters?"

"I was the one that suggested it."

"Lily and James agreed to this?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because we believed that Dumbledore could do no wrong considering that he was on the light side after all."

"Then why did everyone lead to believe that Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper?"

"He was a decoy, meant to distract Voldemort."

"Where were you on the night of October 31st 1981?"

"I was at Godric's Hollow with my family."

"Was this planned or did you drop in unannounced?"

"It was unannounced."

"Why?"

"I had forgotten my purse at their house the night before."

"What happened when Voldemort attacked?"

"I heard James scream to Lily to grab Harry and run. I was upstairs in the bathroom; I was too scared to move. I thought that Lily would make it in time to apparate to my house in Surrey, but she didn't, I could hear her fighting with Voldemort. I knew I had to do something so as I watched with tears streaming down my face I watched as my twin was murdered and as Voldemort turned and cast the spell on my precious nephew I cast my own killing curse on Voldemort. There was a loud screech and then he was gone." Tears were streaming down my aunt Petunia's face now and she turned and looked at me. "My precious nephew was alive but was now an orphan so I took him to Griphook at Gringotts and had him write up an adoption paper before anyone else could."

"What do you mean? Did you suspect that Dumbledore had betrayed you?"

"Yes, but I didn't have enough evidence to prove it, nor enough evidence on Peter either."

"That's it I have heard enough! My aunt is not and will never be a murderer. She took me in and gave me a loving home. She even told me about the prophecy that I had to kill Voldemort when he returned. She, along with my friends, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Ginny and Luna gave me the strength and courage to kill Voldemort." Harry said frantically, hoping that they would listen and give her a break.

"Your right Harry that is enough." A voice said. Kingsley had come back with a bound Dumbledore, while Remus and Sirius had bound Ron. "I hereby announce Petunia Evans innocent as well as Severus Snape who is pardoned for all crimes because he didn't do them willingly."

I nodded my head in thanks to Kingsley. Madam Bones on the other hand was beyond furious. "I want those two criminals out of here NOW! Take them to Azkaban where they will be awaiting a trial that will be within the next twenty-four hours."

Once they were gone and Poppy had administered the antidote, I looked at Tonks in a pleading way, "Can you take the Oath off of Severus too?"

"Of course dear," Tonks smiled at me then turned to Severus. "I am going to do the same reversal spell that I did with Harry but I am going to include more to it than I did him okay?"

"Thank you Tonks," Severus said with a small smile.

"But first I must do and evaluation on you to know exactly what he put on you." She began waving her wand for fifteen seconds and when the test was done she gasped.

"What? What is it?" Severus asked angrily.

"Not only did he take most of you magic away during the Oath, he cast a silent Cruciatus curse on you that is intertwined with the Oath that you made with him, so that if you were ever disobedient that you would feel immense amount of pain, along with a silent loyalty spell so that you were loyal to him no matter at what cost. But it seems that some of the spells are wearing down. When did you start fighting them off?"

"It took years to accomplish it, but I made a potion that would weaken the spells and curses that he had put on me. I remember that it was the first year that Harry came to Hogwarts that I had completed the potion." Looking back at me with sorrow and guilt shining through his eyes, "Harry, I am so sorry for how I treated you, I remember my first thought when I had seen you. You looked too much like your father and I became weary and thought that you would think like him. But after you proved that you could handle yourself against Voldemort that had used Quirrell as a vessel to do his bidding I knew you were much more like your mother than your father was. I am so sorry and I should have treated you better but I was so afraid of both Voldemort and Dumbledore."

I ran up and hugged him, "It's alright Sev, and I know that you were protecting me in your own way. I forgave you a long time ago and I am telling you this now, after Tonks gets these spells and curses off of you and we get your name cleared why don't we all move to America and away from the Wizarding World for good?"

"Thank you Harry, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Okay Severus, if you want to do this, I have got to do this now."

I stepped away from my surrogate father and watched as Tonks started to wave her wand in intricate and way more difficult patterns than before pointing to herself then Severus as she started the reversal spell. "Et hoc delens quis Tonks Nymphadora I undo et juramentis, et maledicta spells off of Severus Snape."

Severus slumped a little before a golden light passed threw him. Looking up again at us he looked years younger and his hair was cleaner than ever before. The lines on his face were gone and his onyx eyes sparkled. I knew then he was ready to exact his revenge and yet stayed where he was sitting. I knew he wanted to get up and kill Dumbledore to exact his revenge but I knew that he knew that in time we would have our revenge, one way or another.

Hermione, Draco, Neville, Luna, Ginny and I went up and hugged Severus in a big group hug, and for the first time in all of my life I heard Severus laugh and smile a genuine smile at us.

"Petunia, as a precaution, I want you to take Harry, Severus, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Ginny and Luna to your house in Surrey and wait for my owl. I will be giving you a portkey that will activate two hours before the trial." We all nodded and were on our way back to my aunt Petunia's house.

A/N: Well who do you want to see go to trial first? Ron or Dumbledore? Would you like to see Petunia and Severus get together at some point? Also who do you want to see dating who in this story besides Edward and Harry because they are already mates in my story line, or at least that is where my muse is taking me anyways as always I hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
